


You know that feeling?

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mentally undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.<br/>Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know that feeling?

He watched her, stared as she walked and greeted every noble who came to attend the celebration. She deserved it, they all did. They had just defeated one who claimed himself a god, the sky was clear say for the scar that now stretched for miles, but all was safe.

He couldn’t help it, all he wanted to do was to take her, whisk her away to her quarters and be with her, Privately... As she walked away he imagined her, slowly stripping off the formal beautiful dress she wore. The fabric folding just under her breasts, the blue material pooled at her feet. He could see it, see _himself_ taking the dress and untying those strings in the back, those strings that held in her form. 

She was hidden under that dress, and all he wanted, all he wished was for it to be in a pile along with his his on her floor, the _heat_ and _throbbing_ growing unchecked as he watched her sway her hips. He wished he didn’t wear his armor, the fur was making him sweat. He needed to finally be with her, now that it was safe, and he didn’t have to wait long as she trotted off to her quarters.

* * *

She could feel his piercing eyes, hot with lust as she walked from him. His soft whisper: _as much I want you to myself_ , made her want him, and was sure he was the same. But it still felt like he was watching her, even if people were meeting with him as she walked the Grand Hall.

No matter how far she was she could still see him, catching him glancing over to her. His eyes hungry with want, and she used it to her advantage, swaying her hips, making sure that when he looked, he saw her sway them, the dress moving gracefully with each step.

His eyes never left her, she knew what he was thinking, what he wanted. And soon, soon she will let him have her, but for now she needed to meet with everyone. But she couldn’t shake the _feeling_ that from across the hall he was staring, and already imagining what she looked like beneath the thick material of her royal blue gown, and she would deny him no longer as she stood by the door to her quarters, his shape rushing to her side.


End file.
